


A Poetic Lullaby That Brings Tears Instead Of Sleep

by kiss_my_cass13



Category: Loveless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_my_cass13/pseuds/kiss_my_cass13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thoughts written to be read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I need to stop crying so I can sleep  
but   
I physically can't  
because   
I close my eyes and I feel and see   
memories   
with him.   
The boy who was just a little   
less broken   
than I.   
With just a hint of this shyness that   
pulled   
me in.   
And a laugh that gave me   
butterflies.


	2. How To Feel

We are now distant.  
So much for a friend.  
I thought I could trust.  
And be trusted.  
I am supposed to hate and be hated now.  
But damn if my heart doesn't flutter when I think of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ a slightly damaged girl in a slightly damaged world ~


End file.
